


Deserved Happiness

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Double Anal Penetration, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mass Effect 3, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Mass Effect 3, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Steve was so happy to have Shepard back, but even he saw that not all of Shepard was really there. Kaidan thought he had repressed his feelings for Shepard (his heart ached when Shepard called him brother), but seeing Cortez and Shepard finally happy together brought back all that anger. Shepard dreamed of losing oxygen and floating away, only to wake to warm arms that aren’t enough to warm his cold soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during and after ME3. Each section will have a character and emotion, though this has little to do with the actual section other than telling you that italicized titles take place during ME3 while bold titles take place afterwards. Additionally, I tried not to say much about the ending but Destruction is implied due to Shepard's survival.
> 
> LASTLY: the smut takes place in the second-to-last section, so it's a bit of a slow build. But once it's there BAM it's like a damn porno.
> 
> And as always, please enjoy.

_Kaidan: Loving You_

Kaidan drummed his fingers along the table, eyes scanning the menu. He had the stray thought that Shepard stood him up, but then had to remind himself it wasn’t a date.

 _Well, not technically_ , a hopeful voice added in the back of his mind. He stamped it down repressively.

A hand innocently touched Kaidan’s shoulder as Shepard came into view. The handsome dark-skinned man was a sight for sore eyes, but Kaidan refrained from blurting out any cheesy one-liners. Even more so when he saw the faint sheen of sweat on Shepard’s brow, and damn it all if those lips weren’t so kissable…

“Kaidan.” Shepard’s tone snapped the Major out of his reverie and he focused back on Shepard’s words.

Kaidan glanced down at his menu for effect before replying, “We all deserve a break, Commander.” He paused before adding, “I’m just glad you decided to join me.”

_Too clingy? Can you be clingy if you aren’t even dating? Ugh, pull yourself together, Major._

Shepard took his own pause, as if carefully deciding what information to offer. This thought pained Kaidan. “Sorry I’m late. I was at Purgatory.”

“Ah, not my—“

“Not your scene. I remember, with Flux. I would have invited you along, otherwise. But I’m glad we have this chance together, Kaidan.” Shepard smiled and Kaidan had the urge to grab his hand. He also had the feeling that Shepard was holding something back.

The waiter came and went with their drink orders, nothing as good as Shepard’s gift back in Huerta. Shepard talked about some of the things he had been up to while on the Citadel and Kaidan called him a busy body.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, Shepard raised a glass. “To you, Kaidan. You’ve been like a brother to me. I’m glad we got this time together.” He threw his drink back and Kaidan was grateful. Grateful because with Shepard’s head tipped back, he couldn’t see Kaidan’s heart breaking.

“Yeah, brothers. To the end.” He threw his own drink back, needing the alcohol desperately for the rest of this meal.

It only got worse when he returned to the Normandy and learned exactly what Shepard had been doing at Purgatory. Or rather, who.

* * *

**Cortez: Loneliness**

Laying in bed, naked, next to the savior of the universe, was quite a feat.

It was probably also the worst time to be thinking about being lonely.

Ever since John recovered from his injuries, he just wasn’t all there. Garrus had told Steve this was almost worse than after Shepard got spaced. At least then he was flung into a mission. Unfortunately, fixing the universe didn’t seem to put the same spring in his step.

Steve tried not to think he wasn’t worthy enough, tried to push away thoughts that implied John never wanted to come back from that mission. But when he held John at night, the older man whimpering in his sleep, he couldn’t repress those thoughts. His arms just weren’t enough.

They both fell asleep with tears in their eyes.

* * *

_Shepard: Revelations_

No matter what other people said, Shepard was not an idiot. Dense sometimes, sure, but not an idiot. Hence why when Liara slapped him, he already knew what it was about.

“You visited him every day in the hospital, you bought him expensive brandy, you even went on a date wth him! And then you break his heart?” Liara was incredulous.

Shepard, his voice small, replies, “I know, Liara.”

Liara makes as if she’s going to walk away but turns back towards Shepard. Shepard wonders for a moment if she’s going to slap him again, but instead it is her words that sting, soft and cold though they are, “I don’t think you do, Commander. He cried, you know. He came back from your date and he cried. He’s been a mess ever since then and it’s only worse when he’s in your or Cortez’s presence.” She turns away, then coldly adds, “I don’t know what that pilot did—“

Shepard faces her suddenly and jabs a finger in her direction. “Leave Steve out of this. He has done nothing wrong and I won’t hear of you attacking him. Got it?” Liara, surprised at his outrage, nods. “Good, we’re done here.”

Shepard walks away, then decides to hit all the birds at once and makes his way towards the observatory deck.

Kaidan is sitting, scrolling through a data pad. Upon the sound of the doors, however, the Major startles and sets the data pad aside.

“Kaidan, we need to talk.” Shepard starts. Kaidan remains stoic, still, and silent. “Kaidan…”

Shepard sits at the adjacent seat and faces Kaidan. But before the Commander can speak, Kaidan raises a hand without looking at the Commander. He is silent for only a moment, making sure the Commander will not speak, before saying, “Listen, Commander. I’m not angry. I’m sad, I will admit that, but I’m trying to not let that get the better of me. If this continues I’ll recuse myself, but I want to be here. Not just because of you but because I know with you I’m making a real difference out there.

“As for Cortez, I harbor no resentment. Okay, that’s not entirely true, but I won’t act on it, I can assure you of that. I asked you to trust me before and I’m hoping you can continue to do so, Commander.”

Kaidan looks now to Shepard and the Commander nearly needs to look away from the raw emotion in the Major’s eyes. He takes a deep breath and makes his own reply. “If you’re going to be honest with me, then it’s only fair to be just as honest with you, Kaidan. You deserve that much. I don’t know if you’ll want to hear this, but you deserve to know…

“I do love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. I never acted on it because you never seemed interested. Then you were and so much was going on. I met Steve and there was no question of trust or love. I helped him face this war and he loved me in return. I realized I could love him, even though I had been waiting on you for so long.

“I am sorry the way things turned out Kaidan. And if it’s not too brash of me, I do hope you’ll stay.” Shepard stands and exits the observatory, leaving Kaidan to his thoughts.

* * *

_Cortez: Loving You_

John was an amazingly caring man, but this also meant that everyone had a knack for falling in love with him. Some were easy to let down, like Liara and Tali, because he was gay and they could still be friends. Others, like Conrad, needed a stern talking to and occasionally a shot in the foot. He’d only had to do that once, thankfully.

So, when Cortez inevitably fell in love with the illustrious Commander, Steve had no expectations of John even acknowledging the affections. Shepard helped him let go of his past and learn to love again, so it was only natural he fell in love with him. But he expected the Commander to brush him off or flat out deny attraction. He did not expect the Commander to agree to a dance, and then kiss him afterwards.

When Steve questioned John on the way Major Alenko had suddenly been acting around them _that_ was when everything clicked in Steve’s mind. He had been blind to it before, so consumed between his work and the memory of Robert. Only when he became immersed in _Shepard_ did he realize what he had inadvertently done.

Steve wanted to talk to the Major, to apologize. It wasn’t the truth, really, he didn’t feel like he had to apologize for loving or being loved. But on the other hand, he felt like he had swiped Shepard out from under Kaidan. He wasn’t sure how to deal with that.

(Maybe that was why he didn’t know how to react when he saw John kissing Kaidan…)

* * *

**Kaidan: Loneliness**

They had done it, they had defeated the Reapers. Then they found Shepard and it was like all was right in the world again.

But then why was it all Kaidan could feel was Shepard’s lips on his and the look of despair in Cortez’s eyes when he saw them? Kaidan wanted to argue that Shepard kissed _him_ but that wouldn’t be right. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the kiss, after all.

So he decided to leave… without telling Shepard.

He asked that they return to Earth, just for a little bit; a ruse, really, so that he could change papers and reassign himself. Spectre authority didn’t mean much on Earth, but it was enough to get him a quick clearance. The Normandy was already gone before Shepard could even ask what happened.

That conversation happened nearly a week later, through e-mail.

[Kaidan,

I don’t understand. I thought we were fine now? I know this isn’t exactly war-level duty, but you could have talked to me. You didn’t have to stalk out like I wouldn’t let you leave. I mean, Spectre authority, really?

This isn’t turning out the way I wanted it to, I’m sorry. I was trying to sound more like I was sorry you left, not angry. I don’t know what happened, but please talk to me, Kaidan.

And, for the record, Steve isn’t happy you left either. He’s afraid you left because of him. Or him and I. I hope that’s not the case.

Shepard.]

Kaidan read through the e-mail a good couple of times, feeling both swayed with regret and swelled with anger. He would tell Liara later that he was angry that Shepard would even send him an e-mail, let alone attempt to “apologize” through it. Hence why it took him a good week to stew over Shepard’s letter and send his own non-threatening reply.

[Shepard,

I’m not sorry I left. Earth needs me. Probably needs you more, but they know how important you are to the entire galaxy.

We are not fine, Shepard. You know just as well as I do that that kiss never should have happened. I don’t know if you know this Shepard, but people in relationships do not grab their friends and kiss them that passionately. I shouldn’t even write this, but I thought about that kiss every day on the Normandy. Probably kept me alive in some of those final moments. And that’s horrible of me, Shepard, thinking of kissing you when you are with Cortez.

So, yeah, not to drag him into this, but this has everything to do with you and him. I can’t look him in the eye, Shepard, even though this is all your fault. Ha, like he’d believe me over you. Hell, I wouldn’t even believe me over you.

Alright, this e-mail was supposed to sound a lot more angry than depressing, which is where it’s going. I’m going to end this here and, to be honest, Shepard, I’m going to hope you don’t reply. I’m going to remember my time on the Normandy probably as the best of my life. But I can’t be around you anymore, John.

~~I’ll always love you.~~

~~God, I shouldn’t send that.~~

Kaidan.]

* * *

_Shepard: Loving You_

Every time he turned a corner, it was either the love of his life or the _other_ love of his life, and he didn’t know which one he regretted bumping into more. Steve would wrap an arm around his waist or slap his ass and when Shepard would bring up regulations, Steve would kiss his lover and say, “screw those regulations.”

Kaidan, on the other hand would just brush against Shepard ever so slightly, blush, and step away. Kaidan refused to even call him “Shepard,” let alone “John,” sticking to a terse “Commander.” But even still, Shepard could feel those eyes burning with buried passion even when he wasn’t looking into them. And when he was? It was like stepping into the eye of a hurricane.

Only once did he ever see Steve and Kaidan at the same time. The two hardly spoke anyways, neither having good reason to run into the other. The one time they did (that Shepard saw), it was like witnessing the moment before a thresher maw burst forth from the ground, only the thresher maw never surfaced. Being in that hallway, you could feel the tension roll off the two in waves, but it never fully developed. The moment they passed each other, the tension also passed.

Shepard didn’t know what to do.

* * *

_Kaidan: Bliss_

The moment after a successful mission was always happy and relieved. Typically they would all sit in silence, though others were more inclined to dramatize the best parts.

Shepard would sit apart from the others, though, either preparing his report for Hackett or taking a moment to rest. He would pitch in when the others brought him into their conversations, but would stay out of it when he could. Though he would stay near Steve, the two rarely conversed during the post-mission flights.

By the time they docked, Steve would hang back for a moment with John and the others would remove their gear and clear out for the lovebirds. Kaidan, on occasion, would eat a meal in full armor just to get out of the hangar as quick as possible.

But on one particular mission, Cortez got roped into a drinking contest by Garrus and left the area before Shepard. Perhaps the pilot had relaxed in his worry over Shepard’s feelings for Kaidan, or perhaps he didn’t think of it.

Kaidan can’t remember why he stayed, that particular time. But he did, and so did John. He still doesn’t know what went through Shepard’s head, but Kaidan likes to think that all of their pent up tension finally hit the brim.

Shepard came up behind Kaidan and spun him around, pressing him against the adjacent locker. Holding his shoulders, Shepard pressed their lips together and Kaidan didn’t have time for a spare thought. It was everything he ever wanted.

He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, but the first thing he saw when he opened them was the passion on Shepard’s face and the despair in Cortez’s eyes, where he looked on from the elevator doors.

* * *

**Shepard: Unapologetic**

“Fine, you want to hear me say it? I love Kaidan Alenko. But you know what, Steve? I love you, too, and I am _not_ sorry about that.”

Steve didn’t know why he was so angry. He had won, hadn’t he? Alenko was gone, but it’s not like the love Shepard held for the Major mystically left with him, as Shepard clearly pointed out. “Well, I am sorry. You can’t have the best of both worlds. I saw that kiss, John. I know that I came between you two and I shouldn’t have. You taught me to love again, and maybe that was all I needed.”

Shepard pleaded with Steve, “Don’t go. I fell in love with you, Steve. Why isn’t that enough?”

“Because you love someone else more, and I can’t be a part of that.”

“Why not?” Shepard’s words seemed to hit a cord and Steve paused from where he stood. “Don’t lie to me, Steve.”

“I’m always second-guessing myself, John. I’m always asking myself if you love _him_ more than me, and I don’t want that to be my life.” Steve’s voice was soft, and he still wasn’t sure where these words were coming from.

Shepard’s voice came from directly behind Steve, though he didn’t wrap his arms around his lover, like he had before. “Bullshit,” he whispered, “I think you’re scared of loving him, too. I saw you two together, and it wasn’t anger in the air. If you two could learn to love each other, if you could see that I love you two equally, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Steve suddenly flinched away from Shepard and lifted his hands to keep his lover at bay. “Screw you, _sir_. The world doesn’t rotate because you will it.” Steve left the ship.

* * *

**Kaidan: Apologetic**

Kaidan learned through Liara that Steve was on Earth. Kaidan messaged the former shuttle pilot and somehow managed to convince him to meet for coffee.

Meeting up was easy, conversing was hard. Steve didn’t seem to want to talk at all, which made Kaidan only angry that Steve had agreed in the first place.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, _sir,_ " Cortez said, his arms crossed with an untouched drink in front of him. "If you're digging for information, you already know the gist of it. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't run straight to him when you heard I wasn't with him."

Kaidan violently set down his cup. "Enough. I don't know what I ever said or did to make you think I'm so vindictive, Cortez, but I am not. What I _am_ is sorry. Even more so if whatever happened, happened because of me. I never wanted it to be like this. I do love Shepard, but your relationship was on an entirely different level, and I never should have interfered."

Steve doesn't look at Kaidan. While some part of him is glad to hear the words, all he can think of are Shepard's last words spoken to him, echoing in his mind. Quietly, he starts, “I— I think you should know what John said to me. I had my own reasons for leaving, but Shepard…” He recounts their final conversation, though he avoids looking at the Major.

Kaidan’s throat clenches at the implication, but he doesn’t feel the rage that Steve had felt. “And… I mean, I know how you reacted, but did you… Have you thought about it?” Kaidan asks meekly.

At this, Steve’s eyes shoot up and he stares into Kaidan’s bashful face. The Major was clearly trying to keep his feelings under wraps — maybe even from himself — but Steve saw clearly through him. Now he only had to sort out his own emotions. “I, eh, suppose I have. I don’t know that my stance has changed so much, but I know I was wrong to be blaming it all on Shepard loving both of us.” Steve glances away from Kaidan’s beautiful chocolate eyes and attempts to gather his thoughts. “I just can’t imagine it being a very… mutual affair, you know? Wouldn’t we constantly be at each other’s throats, vying for Shepard’s affections?”

Steve waits for Kaidan to reply, but instead feels fingers at his chin as Kaidan directs the shuttle pilot to face him again. Kaidan is leaning across the table, drinks carefully discarded as he slowly brings Steve’s lips to his own. Steve does not pull away.

He wouldn’t say sparks flew, exactly, but there was a definite click. Shepard hadn’t been wrong about it not being all negative tension in the air. Cortez opened his lips and as his tongue met Alenko’s he felt _that_ spark.

Kaidan immediately drew back and stammered out, “sorry,” while blushing. “Biotics charge off a lot of electricity, more so when we’re… excited.” Steve blushed as well, though his darker skin hid it more efficiently.

Kaidan sat back in his chair and gathered his thoughts. “There’s no easy way to say this, and there’s no reason for you to hear me out, but I hope you will. We both love Shepard, and I can’t say that what you’re afraid of — what we’re both afraid of — won’t come up at some point. But I think we can make this work. We’ve all gone through so much, we deserve this chance at happiness.” He takes a chance and grabs Steve’s hand. “I want this to work out, for all of us.” Kaidan brings Steve’s hand up to his lips and kisses the knuckle.

“I do want this, Kaidan. I want to give us — the three of us — a chance. But I can’t deny that I’m a jealous man. How am I supposed to see the two of you together and not be afraid you’re going to run off and break my heart?”

“Date me.” Kaidan’s answer is quick and completely throws Steve off his game.

* * *

**Shepard: Revelations**

Shepard had been angry and brutish since Cortez left. Nearly everyone on the Normandy avoided him or at least stayed silent in his presence. The man was practically a bomb with everyone waiting for him to explode.

Except for Joker.

Either the pilot was very masochistic or he just didn’t care because every chance he got, he poked fun at Shepard. Sometimes it was about how asinine their latest missions were, how inadequate Shepard was without Kaidan, how the shuttle pilot was no Cortez, or just flat out saying how Shepard shouldn’t fall in love with anyone again or they’ll leave too.

That was the last straw. Shepard stormed up to the pilot’s chair but instead of finding Joker he found a vid of Apollo’s Cafe. A vid that looped on a man leaning down to kiss another man. The standing man looked rather like Kaidan Alenko and the sitting man looked rather like Steve Cortez.

With something that sounded less like speech and more like grunting, he muttered “Take me to the Citadel, Joker.”

From somewhere else on the ship came a simple, “Commander.”

* * *

**Cortez: Bliss**

It wasn’t like they were hiding their relationship, per se. It wasn’t even a relationship really. Steve liked to think of it more as an experiment.

So why did he feel so ashamed being caught literally with his pants down?

Shepard had used Spectre codes to hack into Steve’s personnel records and found his apartment. Because Kaidan was also a Spectre, Shepard couldn’t find any information on him. So he tracked down Steve’s apartment and used similar methods to break down the door.

Inside, the Commander found a both tantalizing and infuriating sight.

While Kaidan had fully meant “date” in terms of going out for coffee and getting to know each other, as fully grown horny-ass men this easily turned into a lot of sex. They’d only been “dating” for about a week but it seemed every time they went out they ended back at Steve’s apartment either fucking each other over the couch or the rare occasions they made it to the bed.

Their love-making was usually far from such a depiction. It was carnal, needy, and hot. They hardly spoke before or after, and neither would comment on the other moaning out Shepard’s name instead of each other’s.

So far be it a surprise when Steve shouted out “Shepard!” while Kaidan’s mouth was wrapped around the shuttle pilot’s cock.

More so when strong arms pull him off Steve’s dick and an even stronger voice grumbles, “So this is how it is? You run off, can’t stand the sight of each other, but really just can’t stand the sight of me?”

Steve doesn’t bother to pull up his pants, instead standing and shouting, “It’s not like that, John. Dammit, let me explain!” Steve nearly trips over his discarded clothing so instead it is Kaidan that stands and pulls Shepard into the apartment, closing and locking the door.

“I, erm, I’m sorry, Shepard. Not holding you hostage or anything, but please give us a chance to explain.” John crosses his arms but makes no attempt to leave the apartment. Kaidan relaxes his arms.

Steve, having pulled up his pants despite his still aroused state, clears his throat and begins. “I’ve thought about what you said, when I left. Kaidan wanted to meet me when he learned I was on Earth and we talked about what you said. He made me realize why I was angry, I was afraid it was some ploy for the two of you to run off together. He also made me realize that in other regards, you were right, John. I was afraid of loving you, both of you.” At this, Steve smiles at Kaidan, urging the biotic to continue.

“I, ah, wasn’t sure at first. I just asked him to date me. I was thinking if I could love him, maybe we could all make this work. We all deserve to be happy. I never wanted to get in the way of your relationship, but I won’t deny I wouldn’t mind being a part of it.” Kaidan paused, then blushed, “It, ah, it turned sexual pretty fast. Though it turns out we do have a lot to talk about, when we aren’t stuffing each other’s cocks in our mouths.” Steve and John both groaned at Kaidan’s blatant sex talk, and the Major’s eyes darkened as he advanced on Shepard.

Kaidan’s voice drops to a low grumble as he continues, “Do you wanna watch us fuck, Shepard? Or do you wanna shove your thick cock in my mouth while Steve fucks your ass? He’s missed it, you know. When I’m riding his cock he screams out your name, every time.”

Steve, knowing what Kaidan’s voice does to both of them, moves instead to wrap his arms around Shepard’s waist and bring the Commander’s ass to grind against Steve’s still-hard cock. John groans at the feeling. Though he wouldn’t say it, not yet, he missed Steve’s cock just as much.

As the two work on stripping the Commander, who is dressed in an absurdly intricate outfit, Kaidan provides tantalizing options: “Or you could fuck my ass, Commander. I’ve dreamed about it often enough. Steve loves my tight ass and doesn’t mind when I scream your name.”

Steve chimes in, “He’s a very vocal lover, Shepard.” The Commander just groans, not yet willing to speak, nor trusting anything he might say.

Kaidan continues stripping Shepard while Cortez nibbles at the Commander’s exposed neck and shoulders. Steve had stepped out of his pants and removed his jacket, remaining only in a white t-shirt and boxers. John was now down to only pants and underwear, while Kaidan remained miraculously (or unfortunately) fully dressed.

The Major manages to resist the urge to mouth at Shepard’s very prominent bulge and instead continues his dialogue, “How would you like it, Commander, to grab my hair and pound into my mouth? Maybe the Lieutenant might join me, here, as we take your cock into out mouths. As you know, our pilot here has a way with dick, _sir_.” Cortez now joins Kaidan on the floor and John whines at the loss of contact. Together, they strip Shepard of his final clothing.

Finally bare, Shepard wonders if he might feel more self-conscious at Kaidan’s obvious appreciation. He has no time to ponder this, however, as both Kaidan and Steve bring their tongues to John’s cock, licking stripes from tip to base. Steve takes the head into his mouth, lapping at Shepard’s precum while Kaidan wraps his lips around the base.

Kaidan moves his attention to Shepard’s balls, though watches with as much enthusiasm as Steve takes John’s cock all the way down his throat. John groans out as he places his hands on Steve’s head, “Fuck, I missed you.” However, instead of directing the motion of the blow job, Shepard pulls Steve’s mouth off his cock and says, “Can we move this into the bedroom? I need a cock in my ass.”

Steve smiles and stands, kissing Shepard deeply. Kaidan gives a kiss with a little tongue to Shepard’s cock as he stands. Before Shepard can kiss Kaidan, however, Steve swoops in and brings the biotic’s mouth to his, their tongues clashing. Shepard is practically drooling at the sight, and may or may not have happily muttered “mine.”

When Steve breaks away, he rubs a hand over Kaidan’s crotch and smiles, “Don’t be too long…” As he walks to the bedroom, he tantalizingly strips off his shirt and shorts, giving the other men a beautiful view of his ass.

Kaidan pulled from the view by a pair of strong hands that follow with a voice, “I’ve missed your lips, Kaidan, and I’m not sorry about that.”

Kaidan smirks, “There’s no need to be, _John_ ,” and it is the soft rumble of his voice that has Shepard moaning before Kaidan’s lips even meet his own. But that expert tongue does play a significant part.

While their tongues do their own battle, Kaidan leads Shepard into the bedroom, where Cortez is centered on the bed, fingering himself. The biotics break apart to stare lustfully at Steve, who continues on unashamed. Kaidan makes as if to climb up the bed but Shepard holds him back, “One of us is far too dressed to partake in this right now; I’ll give you a hint, it’s not me.” With that gleeful remark, Shepard takes Kaidan’s position and climbs up to meet Steve’s lips, rubbing his hands over Steve’s body as he does so.

Despite their preoccupation, both men take the chance to watch as Kaidan strips tantalizingly, even though both men had seen Kaidan naked before. Cortez had just recently become acquainted with the man’s beautiful body, while Shepard only had stolen glances from the showers on the SR-1. Therefore, while Cortez enjoyed the sight, it was Shepard whose eyes widened as Kaidan grasped his ample bulge. Kaidan swiftly stripped off his tight underwear and Shepard drooled at Kaidan’s thick cock before the sentinel thrust it into Shepard’s face. In a wonderfully commanding tone, the major ordered: “Suck.”

Shepard was all too happy to comply, sucking down as much of the Major’s cock as he could. Kaidan moaned at the wet heat engulfing him, while Cortez groaned at the sight. His ass ached as he pulled his fingers out, but it was now his cock that stirred, having had both men before him. Both their cocks, both their asses, both their mouths. Watching them, now, as Shepard engulfed the Major’s thick cock, he felt a twinge of his earlier jealousy. But it quickly disappeared as the Major crooked a finger at him. Instead of commanding, however, the Major just pointed at Shepard’s ass, which the Commander unintentionally stuck in the air.

Steve took no preamble, moving into position and lapping at Shepard’s ass only for a moment before prodding with his tongue. Shepard groaned around Kaidan’s member and the sentinel groaned at the sensation. Steve had gotten the lube out to work his fingers and now the Major grabbed the bottle before handing it to Shepard. Though not as commanding as his previous order, his voice was still tight and harsh as he said, “Prep me, John, I want your cock.” The Commander moved as though to pull his mouth off of Kaidan’s dick but the Major had other plans. He brought a hand to Shepard’s head and ordered, “Keep sucking.” Shepard’s cock twitched at the tone. Luckily, he was an excellent multi-tasker.

Steve moved down from Shepard’s hole and focused now on Shepard’s balls. He took each into his mouth and suckled on them while the Commander prepared Kaidan. Then Steve took the lube from Shepard’s unsuspecting hands and began preparing Shepard’s cock. Kaidan winked at Steve and Steve could only shudder at the intention. Who knew Kaidan was such a sex-fiend? Oh wait… Steve did.

Finally, Kaidan pulled Shepard off his cock and out of his ass before whispering into his ear, though still loud enough for Steve to hear them. “I need your thick cock in my ass, John. But you know what else I need? Steve’s cock too.” Kaidan pushed John aside lightly and pushed Steve onto his back, straddling his thighs.

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asked breathlessly while Kaidan slicked his cock.

Kaidan leaned down to whisper in Steve’s ear, “I’ve been preparing for this for a week, Steve.”

Steve smiled at Kaidan with lust-filled eyes, while John kneeled behind them. He watched, holding his aching cock, while Kaidan lowered himself onto Steve’s member. He went down as far as he could before rocking a little. Steve murmured words of encouragement, but John was too focused on the sight of Kaidan seated on Steve’s dick. “Okay,” was all Kaidan said, lightly shining with sweat as he nodded to John. Firstly, John fingered Kaidan’s abused hole, but the impatient biotic just pulled John close and murmured, “I need it, John, _now_.”

John kissed his lover quickly before moving his cock to Kaidan’s hole. The younger man clasped hands with Steve who resumed his words of encouragement as John pushed in. It was a tight fit and bordered on painful for all of them, but the pleasure was just enough to be blissful.

Kaidan wiggled until he was seated on both cocks evenly before raising and lowering himself slowly. It was a solid minute before he groaned out, “Move.” Shepard pulled back and pushed in slowly, while Steve did all he could to roll his hips, but Kaidan soon made it clear that slow was not going to do it, “Fuck. Me.”

John pulled his hips back and slammed into Kaidan with blissfully slick motion. The action caused Steve to moan just as much as Kaidan. Steve couldn’t move as much with Kaidan on top of him, but instead grasped the sentinel’s hips to pull him up and down on their cocks. With Shepard’s motions, it was little time before they were brought to completion.

With both cocks slamming into his prostate, and the feeling of his own cock against Steve’s chest, Kaidan came first, crying out against Steve’s chest and his seed spilling between their sweat-slick chests. Cortez follows, with Kaidan’s hole tightening and Shepard’s movements, his own cum further lubricating Kaidan’s ass. Lastly, but certainly not least, the sensation of Kaidan’s clenching asshole and Steve’s cum gushing next to his own cock finally pushes him to the edge of his orgasm, his cock pulsing out his semen.

Spent, dirty, and sated, the two men pull out from the third, though careful of any spilling. Kaidan likes the feeling of being full of their love-making, though he knows they need a shower more than anything else. And yet, with Steve’s arms wrapped around him and John’s around both of them, he’s content to lie there for as long as he can, too afraid this might all be a dream.

* * *

**Kaidan: Epilogue**

In the morning, Kaidan wakes to a disappointingly empty bed. He is afraid for only a moment that it was all a dream, but is comforted by the admittedly gross feeling of last night’s cum in his ass. There is also a delicious smell of breakfast, and that is enticing enough to risk standing up.

Kaidan can’t move without bracing himself on the wall, his ass is so sore, but he does manage to make it out into the kitchen area. Steve is cooking breakfast, naked except for an apron, while Shepard is yet to be found. “I’m assuming from the feeling of my ass last night wasn’t a dream?” he lightly asks.

Steve smiles deviously but remains at the stove top. “John had to take a call, but he promised he could take a meal and a shower first.”

“Oh, I could definitely use a shower.” Kaidan murmurs, both in truth and by the twitch of his morning wood, which Steve is unabashedly eyeing.

However, strong arms wrap around Kaidan’s chest and Shepard leans over to place a kiss to Kaidan’s sexed-up hair. “Mm, as much as I want to defile you some more, I think I need food first.” Shepard places a proper kiss to Kaidan first before moving over to give Steve an equally sloppy kiss. “And for the record, I love you. Both of you.” Shepard drops this so easily, then nudges Steve out of the way to continue cooking.

Steve smiles and swats Shepard’s ass, but then goes to sit over by Kaidan. “And no funny business. At least not until the food’s done,” Shepard adds. Kaidan pouts but still pulls Steve into a loving kiss.

As the two pull apart, Kaidan announces in less casual fashion than Shepard, “And I love you, too. Both of you.”

“Is it too casual if I just say, ‘Same’?” At Kaidan’s glare, Steve chuckles and continues, “Kidding! Kidding! I do love you. I’ve been blessed with a lot of love in my life, but I think I’ve finally found a good place. I love both of you.”

Shepard turns off the stove and moves the food onto the counter. It’s a simple breakfast, but it’s enough for right now. Maybe the future is up in the air, or maybe it’s right in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned on adding that shower scene (or at least Steve getting handsy) but I figured if I got started I wouldn't stop (not that that's bad per se) so I wanted to end on a happy note.


End file.
